


iridescence

by vicen_non



Series: Extra Pages [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Ghosts, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans Ghost ????????? How, Inktale Sans POV, M/M, Paranormal, Roommates, Supernatural Elements, don't worry about it dude, my roommate the ghost, romcom, total cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicen_non/pseuds/vicen_non
Summary: Error moves into an extremely cheap, modern, studio apartment being sold by a charming and sweet man named Dream. Said salesman did not mention the recent death in the apartment.
Relationships: Ink & error, Ink/Error, sans/sans
Series: Extra Pages [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935679
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	iridescence

There is nothing much more interesting than the way that light bounds off of the walls and casts its warmth upon anything it can reach, quickly as it can, and greedy but loving in all its ways. Ink adores it so, he craves to hold it in his empty hands so that he can cradle it close - just the same way as light is, greedy, gluttonous, and blind. Just the same, he is as intangible and untouchable, frustratingly evasive, and as he slowly closes his palm over the sun's glow.... he wonders if this is how Dream feels about him.

He turns his head and looks over the man unboxing his belongings into a modern and wide-windowed apartment suite. The room is massive and open, with high ceilings and luxurious, black settees. Everything is sharply defined and geometric, leaving empty space efficiently used... and cold, despite the beautiful sunlight spilling over wooden blinds in tidy little soldier lines. The man who has moved into Ink's apartment is as ghoulish as Ink has become, what with his recent death, and bears a mark around his neck as though he should be the one who stands transparent before the window.

"Listen." The new tenant's low baritone rings true through the living room. "I don't care what the hell you are. You will stay wherever the fuck you want, as long as I get to have my privacy in my room. You don't come in there, and you mind your business. Don't touch my coffee machine, or my coffee beans. Then, you can go on and haunt shit or whatever."

Ink is deeply intrigued by the man. He is beyond intrigued, actually. This man had quite the attitude even without words, what with the assertive way he walked, and Ink could tell from his appearance that an interesting story laid behind that scar. He giggles, quietly, dancing across the floorboards in light footsteps that yield quiet taps on the ground.

His new roommate puts his hands on his hips. Ink prances over to peer at his fingers, wishing to touch and run his hands over the callouses and scars, curious. The man only stands there, twitching every now and then, to some internal monologue. 

"..."

Ink stifles another laugh, quickly moving behind his back - and startling when the other just as quickly turns around to face him. A furiously intense yellow eye pierces through him, and Ink feels the laughter in his throat freeze. 

"I can see you."

  
He blinks, then waves a pale hand across the other's face. The eye follows it, narrowing into a glower.

  
The shorter man squeals in delight.


End file.
